Emlyn Green, Super Spy
by delkon
Summary: You know 007, now meet 001
1. Chapter One

  
  
You've all heard about 007. James Bond, superspy. Have you ever wondered about the man known as 001? You might think that no one could be more sexy and good looking than James Bond. You would be right. The man that was the number one agent in Her Majesty's Secret Service didn't have chiseled features and a perfect physique. His name was Green, Emlyn Green. This is his story.  
  
"Morning, Ms. Moneypenny." the young man said as he came up to Ms. Moneypenney's desk.  
  
Ms. Moneypenny looked up from her desk and took in the man standing in front of her. She noticed that Emlyn's hair looked as though it had just been attacked by a deranged vacuum cleaner as it was sticking out in all directions a few inches around his head. She frowned as she saw that he was wearing a wrinkled, untucked navy blue polo shirt over a severely wrinkled pair of khakis. As she looked at the sorry condition of Emlyn's pants, she thought to herself that he should really get a new pair of shoes from Q branch. Any pair of shoes would be a 100 percent improvement over the barely wearable shoes that Emlyn had on.  
  
"M's been waiting for you for 3 minutes, you better get in there before she gets extremely upset." she said in a overly disapproving tone of voice.  
  
"Okay, I'll go in right now." Emlyn said as he made his way around Moneypenny's desk to the door that led to M's office. Moneypenny snorted audibly as Emlyn entered the doorway. If only he would clean himself up, he might be worthy of polishing James' shoes, she thought to herself. As she was dreaming of James, Emlyn shook his head as he opened the inner door of M's office.  
  
"Ah, 001! So glad you could finally make it! Please come in!" M said as she got up from her desk and came forward to stand in front of her desk. Emlyn walked up to her and stuck out his hand for her to shake in greeting. M looked down and Emlyn followed her gaze to his hand that was dirty.  
  
"Sorry."   
  
Emlyn wiped his hand on his shirt, transferring most of the dirt to it and stuck his hand out again. M gently took it with the tip of her fingers, as if it was a used handkerchief and shook it once and dropped it. Emlyn then wiped it again on his shirt as he made his way to the chair that was located near M's desk. He watched as M made her way back around the desk and sat down.  
  
"I'm pleased to report that Her Majesty has given you another commendation for your actions in the Russian operation earlier this month. I will note it in your files. Are you ready for your next assignment?" M asked as she shuffled a pile of paperwork on the top of her desk.   
  
"I suppose, as long as I get to enter the field this time." Emlyn said as he flung his right leg over the side of the chair he was sitting in.  
  
M frowned at this motion and Emlyn sheepishly moved his leg off the chair and straightened up.  
  
"Yes, well, remember what happened the last time you wanted to get out in the field? How many agents had to be called into duty when the operation was placed in jeopardy? How the enemy agents had almost gotten away with the plans for the new super sub we were in the process of building?" M looked at Emlyn as if waiting for him to reply, which he did.  
  
"The key word is 'almost'. I was able to capture them all and turn the plans over to the proper authorities. How was I supposed to know what they were going to try to do with them? Didn't I get them back for you?"  
  
"Yes I recall those events perfectly. Those results and the passable job you did with the Russians has enabled you to go undercover in the computer department of..."  
  
Emlyn buried his head in his hands, "Please, not another desk job!" He looked up at M. "I've been trained in all combat situations, placed first in all firearms competitions, and even earned the highest ranks in all forms of unarmed combat! Doesn't that show that I could be a field agent?"  
  
"Well yes, but don't you think that with all the computer expertise you have and all the internal espionage training we've given you, it would be a shame to let you not use those skills." M said as she nervously shuffled the papers in her hands, knowing what was going to happen next.   
  
Sure enough Emlyn jumped out of his chair and slammed his fist on M's desk.  
  
"Damn it all to blazes! Look here, M, I demand that you let me.."  
  
"What, throw all the training we have given you away and let you go out and possibly get yourself killed?!? Let's face it, you're no..."  
  
"What?" Emlyn looked straight into M's eyes with a bright internal flame. "Say it, I dare you to say that name!"  
  
M looked down and said, "You're no James Bond."  
  
Emlyn once again slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"I am so sick and tired of him getting all the best field assignments! Just because I am not in his caliber looks-wise doesn't mean that he surpasses me in any other realm of expertise! Why?!? Why am I not ever given any assignments that would let me fully use all my training and attributes?!? Why?"   
  
M looked back up at Emlyn's face and he could see that her eyes were bright with fire themselves as she looked right at his own.  
  
"Because you know as well as I do that looks are as important in field assignments as other skills! You know that scientists a long time ago were able to prove that the agents with the best looks, almost regardless of their other skills, have the best chance of fully penetrating enemy strongholds and getting their assignments completed! We don't know why this is true! It just is! If you were.."  
  
"I know, if I looked more handsome, I would be able to get all the field assignments I could handle."  
  
With that, Emlyn collapsed back down into his chair. M suddenly felt very apologetic and got up out of her chair and came around to stand in front of Emlyn. She leaned down and took Emlyn's hands in her own and as he looked up into her face, she could see he was still extremely upset.   
  
"I know I am going to regret this, but I will let you have the assignment that James was going to get."  
  
She saw Emlyn's face light up and she thought that he looked as though he was a little kid that was just told he was going to get a new puppy for Christmas. She dropped Emlyn's hands, frowned, and picked up a tissue from a holder on her desk and wiped her hands with it. She once again sat down at her desk and reached into the top drawer to the right of her chair and pulled out a file with the words "Top Secret, For Your Eyes Only" stamped in large red letters on it. She threw across to where Emlyn was seated. She watched as he eagerly broke the seal on the outside of the folder and was again struck with how much he looked like a little kid at Christmastime. He calmed down considerably as he read the contents of the folder.  
  
"You better get down to Q branch so they can outfit you for this assignment. As you have just read, it will be dangerous and once you start it, there will be only limited contact with our people in that area. If you are sure that you can handle it, I suggest that you get yourself there as soon as possible."   
  
Emlyn took the folder in his hands and stood up. He smiled at M as he made his way to the door to the outer office. As he left the room, M wondered if she had done the right thing. After all, those scientists were proven right about their theory time and time again. Maybe he will do just fine, she thought, or maybe I could make sure that James is standing by, just in case.  



	2. Q Branch and Enemies

  
  
Emlyn quickly made his way to Q branch labs, which were located in the bowels of headquarters. He walked over to where a chalkboard was set up with a complex chemical formula printed on it. He frowned as he looked at a section of the chalkboard, erased a number, wrote in another with a piece of chalk from the bottom of the board, and put the chalk back down.  
  
"Excuse me, what do you think you are...oh, it's you." A worried voice said behind Emlyn's back.  
  
"Just correcting a mistake I saw, that's all. Hello Q. Sorry to hear about Q." Emlyn said as he turned around and held his hand out to the man standing there.  
  
"Thank you, 001. We at Q branch appreciate your sympathy. Now what is this you did? Ah, I see! Amazing! That will mean a 50% increase in power output! Thank you, Emlyn! Thank you!" Q said as he took Emlyn's hand and vigorously shook it for 15 seconds or so.   
  
Emlyn quickly drew his hand back. He made his way to a nearby table full of what appeared to be ordinary, everyday objects such as sunglasses, bottles of shaving cream, razors, and a large red thermos bottle with a white handle.   
  
"What's this? Going on holiday or something?" Emlyn asked as Q joined him at the table.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Q asked.  
  
"Nevermind. Did you hear that I am to be taking over 007's current assignment?"  
  
"Yes, M just phoned us to let us know. Since you haven't officially been assigned to the field before, there are a basic few items that we give to all our agents." Q said as he leaned over the table and picked up a case that was on the floor on the other side of the table. Emlyn put up his hand to Q.  
  
"Wait, I don't need anything. Really. I can get by on what I already have with me. The only thing I was going to ask you for was some new shoes."  
  
"Shoes? All you want are some shoes?"  
  
"Yes, that's correct. All I would like are some good dependable shoes."  
  
"Well, we have all sorts of shoes. Any particular type you would like?"  
  
"Just some basic athletic shoes if you have any."  
  
* * * * *   
  
The room was dark. The only light in the room was coming from a single bulb burning high in the ceiling overhead. The large circular table in the center of the room was surrounded by figures completely shrouded in darkness. They preferred it that way. One of the shadow-clad figures threw a large manila file folder onto the middle of the table.  
  
"I assume that all of you have read this...very interesting proposal?"  
  
The other figures nodded affirmatively. The original speaker picked up his cat and petted it as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
"We all can see that this is the most...diabolical plan ever conceived by any member of our organization. The fact that it can be pulled off so easily without involving even a third of our resources shows that it may actually succeed where so many others have failed. We can all see that it is ingenious in it's simplicity. We just have to move our people into place and the money will just fall into our hands. I don't know which of you came up with this, but whover you are, know that we hold you in the highest respect."  
  
The other figures again nodded affirmatively. The speaker took the folder from the center of the table and opened it up.   
  
"From this information on top, we will have to move fast. The British secret service will undoubtedly send their best agent to try to disrupt our plans again. This time, we will not let him slip through our fingers! We will succeed and we will also rid the criminal world of our dreaded enemy, James Bond!"  
  
All of the other figures stood up and left the room. The speaker sat at the table going over the folder's contents, petting his cat as he did so. A sudden noise made him look up from his reading as he realized that one of the organization's many faceless workers came in to start to clean up the room. The speaker got up from his chair and exited through the door the others had left through leaving the worker to clean up behind them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. On the plane

  
  
"Excuse me? Miss?" Emlyn said as he tried to catch the attention of one of the flight attendants walking by him.   
  
He watched the attendant who he had tried to talk to walk up to the center of the plane where restrooms and the attendant station was located. He saw that a group of them had gathered in the station and that they were all women. He saw a male attendant walk back down the aisle in his direction. He waved and the attendant walked over to where he was seated.   
  
"Yes sir? Do you need assistance?"  
  
"Just wondering why all the other attendants are ignoring the people back here, that's all."  
  
"Well," the male attendant rolled his eyes, "there's this man up in first class that all the girls seem to think is so gorgeous, and I just saw him and I think he's a little too good to be true for my tastes." he said in a surprisingly gruff voice.  
  
"I see, thank you." Emlyn told the attendant as a frown started to form on his face.  
  
"Is there anything else? Blanket? Or some peanuts?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Emlyn watched as the male attendant made his way back up to the station and then through to first class. Emlyn shook his head as he knew who the attendant had been talking about. He quickly took off his seatbelt and got up from his seat. He made his way up to the middle of the plane and got into the restroom. He wanted to punch out somebody's lights, like the spy that was sitting in the row behind his own, but he really didn't want to bring any attention to himself. He calmed himself down and smoothed out the wrinkles in his pants and shirt. He looked down at the tennis shoes he had finally taken from Q. Q had told them how they worked, but he still had doubts about them. He washed his hands in the tiny sink and dried them on his pants as the towel dispenser was empty.  
  
Emlyn quickly got out of the tiny restroom and tried to get past the crowd of attendants watching the first class section through the curtains.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you can't get into first class unless you have a ticket and seat number." One of them said as she stopped him, frowning as she had to give up her spot in front of the curtains.  
  
"Here you go." Emlyn said as he held out the ticket and seat number slip he had in his coat pocket.   
  
They were master forgeries and Emlyn had made sure they corresponded with one of the empty seats in first class. The attendant looked them over, arched her eyebrow at him, but then stood aside to let him enter first class, handing the ticket and slip back to him as he walked through the curtain.  
  
Emlyn saw who he had been looking for. He was seated in the third row of the plane. Emlyn could see, even from this distance, that indeed the man was set apart from the others around him. He silently made his way up the aisle to where the man was sitting. Emlyn saw that he was reading the London Times.  
  
"Sir? Do you need a blanket or coffee?" Emlyn asked in a almost perfect imitation of the male attendant's voice.   
  
"No thank you. I already told the other attendant that I didn't need anything right now." The man said as he turned a page of the newspaper, not looking at Emlyn.  
  
"Some peanuts, perhaps?"  
  
"No thank you." The man said in a curt manner.  
  
"How about a vodka martini, hmm? Would you like one of those?" Emlyn asked, barely keeping the dislike out of his disguised voice.  
  
The man quickly put down the paper and looked up. He took in the light brown hair slicked down in uneven layers on Emlyn's head, the faded green polo shirt, the tan pants with the water stains on the front of them, and the glaringly white tennis shoes. He then looked at Emlyn's face as Emlyn smiled at him.  
  
"Hello, James."   
  
"Hello, Emlyn." James Bond said, barely keeping the dislike out of his own voice.  
  
"Look, I apologized enough after that incident with the computer labs on that Carribean island. How was I supposed to know that you were hiding near the table that I had rigged to blow up after I left? At least the explosion didn't damage your good looks."  
  
"Yes, but the blast was large enough to knock me out and burn off my hair!" James hissed through his pefect teeth in a voice that the other passengers couldn't hear.  
  
"Well, it grew back didnt' it?" Emlyn said with a big grin on his face, watching James' eyes narrow at him.  
  
Emlyn rolled his eyes around in his head as he took the window seat of James' row, leaving the middle seat between them empty. He motioned to the attendant to come over. Immediately he could hear a fight break out as the attendants fought to see who would be the one to look at Bond while they took care of Emlyn. He watched as the winner straightened her hair and quickly came up the aisle.  
  
"Yes, is there something you need, sir?" The attendant asked, not moving her eyes off Bond. Emlyn shook his head and sighed as Bond flashed a winning smile at the girl. Emlyn heard her squeek.  
  
"I just think my friend and I could use some drinks. I'll take a club soda, and I think my friend here would like something a bit stronger." Emlyn said as he motioned at Bond.  
  
"I'd like a vodka martini, shaken not stirred." Bond said as the attendant smiled at him and made her way to the station.  
  
"You really shouldn't drink so much, James. It kind off cuts into your response time when it comes to quick thinking." Emlyn said as he looked out the window.   
  
Without warning, Emlyn turned and quickly reached out with his left hand, grabbed Bond's shoulder at the neck, and squeezed until James passed out. He quickly picked up the blanket in the empty seat between them and made it look like James was just sleeping. The attendant came back up the aisle with the drinks.  
  
"I'll take mine and you can take his back. He decided to take a nap." Emlyn quietly said as the attendant smiled at the unconscious spy and walked back down the aisle. Emlyn felt better now that he had taken care of matters at hand. Bond would stay like he was until Emlyn got off the plane. He just knew that Bond had been sent to keep an eye on him, and he didn't need a babysitter. He went back to looking out the window at the ocean passing quickly underneath the plane.   
  
  



End file.
